


Sex, death and intrigues

by Yaoijrockhotness



Category: Jrock, Yaoi - Fandom, vkei - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Cum Swallowing, F/M, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoijrockhotness/pseuds/Yaoijrockhotness
Summary: Young German photographer Yohio is secretly in love with the Japanese superstar Mia, but is afraid to admit his feelings for him. After a romantic dinner, Yohio run away after discovering that Mia is attracted to him too. The day after, the tension between two escalate.





	1. Chapter 1

The photoshoot continued during the late afternoon. As Yohio was passing through the corridor, a strong hand pulled him into a dark room. He was face to face with Mia, who said: "We have to talk."  
"Please, Mia san, I am really sorry about last night, but I..." - started Yohio. "You sorry?! What kind of game is that? First you make me fall for you, and then you leave! No one walks away from me like that! "I am really sorry, I panicked. I... It's so hard for me to say it... - Yohio was ready to cry. "To say what? - shouted Mia and Yohio could see the pulsating veins on his neck. "I love you Mia san. I love you from the moment I saw you, but I was afraid I had no chance with you."  
Mia calmed down. He became jentle again. "You say you love me... You'll have to prove it."  
Mia gave Yohio a provocative look.  
,,You want me to prove my love you?! All right then.,,  
Without saying anything else, Yohio kissed Mia out of the blue, as the beautiful actor kissed him in the car after the dinner. The German's hand was caressing Mia's chest, going under his silky yukata. Gently moving his fingertips, Yohio tickled a nipple and then licked it, which made Mia gasp in delight. His tongue leaved a wet trace on the tight abs of the Japanese. Yohio pushed Mia on the couch and fully opened his yukata. He could not take off his eyes of the massive erection of his partner. Yohio spreaded Mia's legs and kneeled between them. Looking straight into his beautiful eyes for a few seconds, he said:  
"Here's your proof, Mia san."  
Before managed to reply, Mia felt fingers stroking his cock with a slow movements and lips kissing it, then a tongue lightly sucking the tip. The blood was racing furiously throught Yohio's veins, he could not beleived what was happening. Finally he was giving pleasure to the one and only man he was in love with and he didn't want to rush in. After teasing Mia like that for a few minutes, he started licking his dick through its all lenght, while his hand was playing with his balls. Mia moaned and grabbed Yohio's hair, he was so eager to enter deep in that hot mouth that was giving him the ultimate pleasure, but Yohio wanted to arouse him to his final extent. After torturing him enough, he took Mia's entire cock into his mouth. The Japanese was panting, Yohio easily could recognize that he was near to the top. He stopped for a minute and said:  
"You looks absolutely beautiful when you are on the top of your excitement, Mia san, I've always pictured it like that."  
Out of breath, Mia smiled and said:  
"The reason is you my dear, you make me feel, like I've never felt before."  
His words sounded sincerely. Tiny drops of sweat was shining on his smooth, milky white skin. Determined to end that sweet suffering, Yohio began to deepthroat him. Mia moaned loudly.   
"Yohio... - Mia almost cried. I am coming... If you don't want it in your mouth, pull back!"  
"That's exactly what I want" - thought Yohio and continued sucking. With a loud cry Mia came, filling his mouth with his warm cum.   
"You taste so good, Mia san, just as I expected" smirked Yohio. Mia smiled vaguely and tried to say something, but was not able to. Yohio sat next to him on the couch and they kissed.  
"After last night I was thinking I blew my chance being with you forever" - he whispered into Mia's ear.  
"Wait... - said Mia embarrassed, as he noticed Yohio's boner. "I wanna give you pleasure too, my love."  
He quickly unzipped the other boy's pants and wrapped his fingers around the hard cock. Yohio trembled. The touch of that beloved hand with long, thin fingers that was stroking him so gently, drove him mad.   
"Faster!" - he ordered.  
Now Mia on his own turn, was astonished to see what effect caused his touch. The German's cock became so hard and swollen, as it was about to explode in seconds. White liquid sprayed from the tip, flowing between Mia's fingers.  
"I... I am sorry - whispered Yohio.  
"There's nothing to sorry for. You are absolutely gorgeous" - Mia leaned towards his lips and gave him a light kiss, then added:  
"I will remember that photoshoot for a very, very long time."

To be continued...


	2. Quarrels are good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohio comes back to Mia's place after a visit to Germany only to find out that MiA is not alone.

"Are you sure you will make it? It's three streets away after all..."  
"It's OK, thank you very much" - said Yohio as he was paying to the taxi driver. Intentionally he waited for the car to turn behind the near building as he was pretending he was looking for something in his bag, then he continued in a totally new direction. He thought it was smart of him to lie the taxi driver about the address. What if he had recognized him? Yohio was wearing a hat and black glasses, however there were several occasions when photos of him and Mia appeared in the newspapper. He haven't seen his beloved one for over a month, so he didn't wanted paparazzi to ruin their romantic evening. "Next time Mia comes with me to Germany, I won't take any declines. It's always that damn schedule... If only I could make him forget about all that fuss for awhile and enjoy life like an ordinary man..."  
Deep in his own thoughts, Yohio didn't notice that he was standing in front of the building where Mia lived. "Should i call him? I am coming back a whole day earlier, maybe he's out?! However it's more likely that he's napping and I will awake him with a kiss" and he put back the phone into his pocket. He took the elevator and prepared his key as he couldn't stop smiling. He entered the apartment and was about to shout: "Mia, I am home!", but the words froze into his throat. The smell of expensive tobacco, liquor and some sweet perfume was floating in the air. And then he heard it - Mia's laughter. The most precious sound for his hearing now filled him with sorrow. Yohio took a deep breath, swallowed the bump in his throat and entered the living room. Mia was sitting on the sofa with some boy, who was smoking a cigar. Both seemed very amused about something and didn't notice him at first. The guy was platinum blonde, androgynous beauty, just like both of them. He looked so much alike Mia, that he could easily pass for his twin. Finally the two noticed the third person that joined.  
"Yohio? I didn't expect you so soon." said Mia, slightly confused, but as always charming and with playful flames in his eyes.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise..." muttered Yohio and he felt tears was filling his eyes.  
Suddenly Mia's companion spoke for a first time:  
"I have to go now. Thank you for your time Mia kun. Take care."- and without saying else he left.  
A minute, maybe two passed in silence. Mia's eyes were piercing Yohio, like he was challenging him to talk first. Finally Yohio couldn't take it anymore.  
"Who was that? He seemed quite well familiar with the place, you didn't even walked him to the door! Are you two dating?"  
Mia looked at his friend for one more second, then said calmly:  
"Welcome back, my dear Yohio. I really missed you. As for the young man you just saw, he is my old acquaintance."  
"Acquaintance? I wouldn't say so. You seemed very close" - Yohio felt he was on the verge of yelling.  
"My dear gaijin san... Let me tell you one thing - your jealousy flatters me, but I am what I am. I can't devote myself only to one person. It's just the way I am. Accept that and be happy with me. Otherwise there's no future for us. I will do my best to make you happy. But i wanna make happy other people too. Do you understand?"  
"I am trying Mia, I swear, but I can't see your point. I am not used to that kind of relationship" - replied Yohio with despair in his voice. He sat next to Mia, who was looking carefully at him.  
"My little gaijin san is still mad at me, I can tell... What can I do to make it up to you? - asked Mia softly and leaned towards Yohio's lips.  
"Mia I don't think this is the right way to... - started Yohio, but Mia interrupted him.  
"It is the only right way my love" he said and kissed him so passionately, that Yohio forgot they were arguing just a minute ago. Mia seemed insatiable - he was gently sucking his tongue then he bit lower lip and searched for his tongue again. His long elegant fingers reached for Yohio's belt and unzipped his pants with a single move. Yohio felt the warmth in his groins. His lover's hand teased his erected penis through the underwear. Eager to feel Mia's touch, the young German helped him to take off his boxers. Mia slowly stroked the swollen cock then kissed the head. Yohio moaned, in his mind he was craving Mia's lips and mouth so badly, but was afraid that he may turn him off. Then Mia whispered in his ear:  
"Do you like this Yohio kun?"  
"Yes, I do...please Mia...please do it again!""  
"I'll do it of course... I'll do even more."  
Before Yohio could say anything more he felt the soft lips on his dick again, then something wet and warm... Mia's tongue left a trace on his lenght, then he took it as far as he could into his mouth. He pulled back and started sucking the tip of the cock lightly. After repeating these steps several times, he started deepthroating Yohio, who couldn't believe what was happening. Couple of months he was totally insecure, afraid to approach the man he loved and now he was here fucking the hell out of Mia's beautiful mouth! Mia felt the end was near so he pulled back and started jerking him off until white liquid squirted from Yohio's cock. He still couldn't come to his senses, when Mia ordered him:  
"On all fours, I am not still done with you."  
Yohio obeyed. Then he felt Mia's finger inside of him. The feeling was amazing and he felt arousement again.  
"Please, Mia, I need you inside of me, don't make me wait anymore" - moaned Yohio out of his mind. He almost cried when Mia pushed a second finger inside him.  
"Are you ready? - he asked with a deep, low voice and without waiting for response penetrated with his cock into the boy. Yohio stopped breathing for a second, trying to adjust to his partner's powerful thrusts. Although he was experienced, the first moments were always painful. Then all suddenly, Mia slowed down the tempo and whispered:  
"I have a great idea, come."  
He sat on a big armchair, in front of which there was a mirror and he invited Yohio on his lap. As he sat, Mia inserted his cock inside of him and started thrusting form below. In front of his eyes Yohio had the most amazing view - he could see how the cock was moving in and out of him.  
"Faster, Mia, faster!" he cried out in wild extasy. Catching up with Mia's tempo, he started moving his hips against Mia's, who was hitting his prostrate with every single thrust. Finally Mia moaned loudly and Yohio felt the warm cum pouring into him. The time has stopped. When Yohio came back to reality, he saw Mia's smiling face.  
"So from now on, remember my love... Quarrels are good".


	3. Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to Japan Emily meets superstar Mia who wants to break free from the overpowering presence of his boyfriend Yohio.

"Are you sure you are OK? You look a little bit pale - said the worried stewardess.  
"I am fine, thank you very much for everything. The thing is that it's my first flight ever and am a little bit nervous - replied Emily.  
"Call me if you need anything - the stewardess smiled kindly and left the compartment.  
Emily looked around. There were eight seats in total, but a thick curtain separated the front row of seats of Emily's. The seat next to hers was still empty and in front of her an elderly couple was reading some English newspapers.  
"Maybe I should do the same - thought Emily. In her travel case she has put various fashion magazines and books to kill some time during the endless flight. She laid down into the comfortable armchair and tried to push away all dark thoughts that were trying to creep over her mind. Maybe it was the tiredness or excitement for the upcoming challenges in her life, but soon she felt her eyelids heavy and remained with her eyes shut for a several minutes.  
Some kind of movement caught her attention. The last of the VIP passengers has entered. He had to sit next to her so when the tall blond guy approached the seat, Emily could smell the sweet overwhelming fragrance he was wearing. "He looks so familiar -she thought. I am sure he was some Japanese celebrity." He was tall, slender and dressed all in black. As he sat next to her, she was wondering how he maintain his skin so smooth and milky white. He took a tablet out of his bag and Emily felt that she can't take her eyes off his big hands with long elegant fingers. She was staring him as his name suddenly appeared into her mind. "Yes, I remembered! He was Mia - she said to herself and then she noticed the guy was looking at her with curiosity.  
"Hello! - said Emily in Japanese as she blushed.  
"Hello, I am Mia."  
"I know - Emily was quick to answer. I mean nice to meet you - she added awkwardly.  
Mia smiled at her with his most innocent smile. Now on his own turn he looked at her carefully - long blond hair, deep blue eyes, plump pinkish lips. Damn, she was tempting for sure. "Her breasts didn't seem too big, but will fill my palms" - thought Mia. Why not to hook up with this sweet sexy girl?! When it comes to guys Yohio was so jealous, but maybe he wouldn't mind a flirt with a girl. Mia decided that he has to lead the conversation.  
"Is this your first time in Japan?"  
"Actually it's my first time - she was trying to sound casually but her trembling voice failed her. - "I really like it a lot" - she added quickly. Then she suddenly realized that she forgot to introduce herself. - "I am Emily, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you Emily, I am still Mia - his smile made her melt inside and when he reached out his hand the touch of soft skin sent shivers down her spine. However Mia was not fast to release her hand, he intentionally held her a little bit longer just to increase the tension. He looked right into the girl's eyes to assure that his choice was right. Yes, she was like a blooming cherry tree in the middle of April and Mia worshiped beauty no matter it was a beautiful boy or a girl. "This little fairy will help me forget Yohio for awhile. Who knows, maybe he would accept her and three of us would have a great time - thought Mia. Then he covertly looked at the elderly couple to found out gladly that they were snoozing on their seats.  
"It turns out to be a long flight" he said as he pulled one of the blankets the stewardess has left aside. - '"May I? - and without waiting for Emily's reply he covered her with it. - "Try to get some sleep otherwise the time change is going to wreck you" - she felt the tenderness and concern in his voice.   
"Thank you, I'll try to, but planes make me really nervous. Do you fly often?" - then she remembered that he was a celebrity and planes were a necessity for him.  
"I fly all the time. Don't worry, we are perfectly safe.''  
Emily sighted and closed her eyes. After that long exhausting day she indeed needed a rest. It was so nice that her companion was such an attractive guy. ''After I wake up I'll find a way to engage him into a really interesting conversation - she smiled to herself and relaxed into the comfortable chair.  
Mia was looking at her. Asleep she was even more tempting - her eyelashes were dark and dense, vividly contrasting with her porcelain complexion, but most alluring was her half-opened mouth and heart shaped lips. That small mouth was so inviting that suddenly Mia imagined Yohio's fully erected dick entering it. The blood rushed into his vessels."I have to have her, both me and Yohio need her."  
Carefully he lifted the end of the blanket and placed his hand onto Emily's knee. She opened her eyes, but she didn't seem surprised at all,as she was expecting this to happen. He lifted her blouse above just to discover she was not wearing bra. "You're awesome you know that? - he said as he was biting gently her left nipple, while his other other hand squeezed her right boob. "Damn, I could suck those tities whole night'' - thought Mia and suddenly the image of Yohio appeared again in his mind. He imagined how the guy force him to take his dick deep inside his throat. Trying to push the thought away, Mia started stroking Emily's pussy. She moaned quietly, so he put his hand into her panties just to find out how wet she already was. Moving his finger up and down her slippery slit he found the small opening he was searching for. When he wanted to finger her, she whispered into his ear "Please don't" so he started stroking lightly her clit. Her heavy breathing showed him he was on the right way so he continued his circular motion. Emily grabbed Mia's hair and began grinding against his touch. She was almost to the end. He again sucked her nipple like a baby stimulating her even harden with his fingers. She felt her clit pulsating, a strong shiver went through her entire body and hid her head into Mia's neck because she was about to cry in ecstasy.   
Aroused at his highest level Mia unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock. Without waiting for invitation she started rubbing him all over his lenght. With her fingertips Emily was lightly stroking the head and then jerking it off up and down with her whole hand. Mia felt that he couldn't control himself anymore - pre-cum was coming out of his dick's shiny swollen head. "Faster!" - moaned Mia and Emily obeyed as in a trance. He leaned forward closer to her and thick white jets squirted all over the girl's stomach and belly. When both calmed down Mia kissed her on the lips and said:  
"What a great beginning of the flight!"  
Terrified Emily looked at the elderly couple at the front seat. Fortunately they haven't understood anything at all. She looked at Mia and blushed:  
"I haven't been... doing... anything like that before... It was amazing!"  
Mia smiled back at her as he was thinking: "You haven't seen anything yet sweetheart..."


End file.
